


When Sam drove The Impala

by JulieRoxanaJames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieRoxanaJames/pseuds/JulieRoxanaJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car bumped into the Impala while Sam's driving it. He's scared to tell Dean because he knows the car is his baby. Dean's reaction surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam drove The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fic, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Sam bit his lip.  
The trip went very wrong. Dean told Sam to go to the nearest supermarket and get beers and pie and some water and then come back. Easy as turning the radio on and Sam thought it would only take an hour to do everything. He parked the Impala on the parking place, went to the supermarket and did the shopping. He returned to the car and smiled to himself. It was probably the most boring day he ever experienced because no wendigos attacked him, he didn't have to kill anything or pretend to be an FBI agent, anything of it. It was a relief and Sam enjoyed every minute of the day. He started up the car and headed to the motel where Dean waited.  
But then it happened. He was at the crossroads when a red Panamera behind him sped up and bumped into the Impala. Sam banged his head against the steering wheel and almost slid down off the road. The Panamera hooted at Sam angrily, got ahead of him and disappeared in the distance.  
Sam wanted to insult and touched his forehead. He had blood on his fingers because there was a cut above his eyebrow, but it seemed this was the only wound he has.  
But he couldn't say the same about the car. When he got out, he almost fainted. The fender was deformed, one light was burst and there were red paint stains from the Panamera. Dean is going to kill him.  
Sam gulped and took the bag out of the car. He slowly approached to the door. He was expecting shouting and he was sure his driving abilities are going to be doubted.  
He entered and heard a trigger click. Dean was standing behind the door and aiming at him. When he realized it's just Sam, he calmed and put the gun down.  
"Were you expecting trouble?" Sam asked.  
"You know, people around here told that there is some kind of a monster getting into their houses and killing. I was just careful," Dean threw the gun at his bed and sat at the corner of it.  
"Then you should be aware of this deadly pie, I asked in the neighborhood and people admitted that the monster had a very crunchy crust," Sam warned and Dean laughed. This was good, Sam decided he has to get Dean into a good mood before he serves the bad news.  
"Sam?"  
Sam froze. Dean's tone wasn't happy anymore.  
"Is that blood on your face?"  
Sam sighed. Okay, now or never.  
"Uh, yeah, um, when I was on my way back this car bumped into me and I hit the steering wheel..."  
"What?" Dean sounded angry now. Sam was sure Dean's going to storm out and be mad because of the Impala. But Dean didn't do that.  
"You okay? Are you seeing black?" Dean wondered. He stood right in front of Sam and lifted a hand. "How many fingers do you see?"  
"Wh-Dean, I'm okay," Sam was confused. This wasn't the thing he expected, "it was just a little bump. But the car..."  
"Sam, this is blood," Dean said and wiped the blood from Sam's forehead away, "you sure you don't have a headache? Don't you want to sit or sleep?"  
Sam didn't believe his ears.  
"Dean, I'm fine, it's nothing. Did you find anything about the monster?" he assured him, put the bag on the table and tried to act as he doesn't give a damn about his wound.  
"Yeah, I might figured out where it hides but we're not going now. Whatever it is, it might be strong and you might be sick and I can imagine how furious the creature would be if you puked on it. We're staying here," Dean told him and got a can of beer out of the bag. He opened it and took a sip. Then he caught Sam's look. It was a mix of unbelieving, confusion and amusement. "What?"  
"Dean, I can't believe you just said this. The other day I almost had my arm ripped off and you just handed me a bottle of alcohol and now? I banged my head against something and you're playing a nurse?"  
Dean shrugged.  
Sam wanted to say something else but he stopped in the mid-movement and barked a laugh.  
"I guess I should take the advantage of it," he took a beer too and sat on the bed. Dean came to the TV and turned it on.  
"Wanna watch Dr. Sexy?" he asked. Sam would refuse any other day but today, why not.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
They watched and laughed every now and then. When a dramatic moment appeared, Dean shut his mouth and his body was tensed and he explained everything to Sam.  
Sam still didn't believe this ordinary afternoon is actually happening, that this was real, and somehow, he wished every day was like this and no more ghosts, monsters, shape shifters and other not natural things are going to appear again.  
And when Dr. Sexy ended, Sam realized the show isn't that bad and maybe they could watch another episode tomorrow. Who knew, it could have happened if Dean didn't asked:  
"Now Sam, what's with the car?"


End file.
